1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dentistry, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for graphically recording tooth mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is accepted knowledge that tooth loss in adults over (30) years of age is more a result of periodontal disease than caries. Periodontists (dentists specializing in the treatment of the supporting structures of the teeth) as well as many dentists in general practice, prescribe various medicaments, surgical procedures, and medical treatments to maintain the health of these structures. If treatment is not sought or is unsuccessful, the teeth of affected people will become mobile, be painful, and, in severe cases, if not extracted, will fall out. The primary supporting structures of teeth are usually thought of as the root, the periodontal membrane (sometimes referred to as the periodontal ligament) which separates the root from the bone. The bone, and the tissue which covers the bone.
The most pertinent work of which I am aware in this particular field of determining tooth mobility, is reported in the following literature:
1. An article entitled "An Electronic Strain Gauge for Measuring Oral Forces" reported in the Journal of Dental Research, Dec., 1948, Vol. 27, No. 6, Pgs. 705-712. PA1 2. An article entitled "10 years of Tooth-Mobility Measurements" by Hans R. Mullemann which appeared in the Journal of Periodontometry, Pages 110 through 122, Volume 31, 1960. PA1 3. An article entitled "An Instrument for Measuring Horizontal Tooth Mobility" which appeared on pages 1 through 7 of the Technical Documentary Report No. SAM-TDR-63-58 dated August 1963 by the USAF School of Aerospace Medicine Aerospace Medical Division (AFSC), Brooks Air Force Base, Texas.
It is an object of my invention to provide an improvement in the art of determining tooth mobility.